Talk:Second Stage Children
I understand why Saryuu and Zanark are SSC, but why is Fei a SSC? He doesn't have any powers? Could someone please tell me! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 11:06, February 19, 2013 (UTC) *Ahem* are u forgetting that Fei can create Dupli. Those might be his powers. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:09, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeaahhh!!!!!! Thanks for telling me :DDDD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 15:14, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hang on... If you say so, then could it be that Asta is also a Second Stage Child? He can create High Dupli, which means that his power is even stronger than Fei's. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 15:17, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Actually, Fei has powers, he used them to cause a headache by Tenma in the match of El Dorado Team 3 and Garu in the game~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) SSC are so cool. *'Spoiler Alert'* The only thing that makes me sad is that Fei, SARU, Meia, Gillis, Zanark and other Second Stage Children are going to die soon. :( *'Spoiler Alert'* 15:28, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Nooo ! :'( Don't do this Fei ! Wait, btw, why is the next episode called 'The strongest Eleven of all time' ? Does it mean it's nearly the end of Chrono Stone ??? D': SnowyBoy❄ 15:29, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I so agree with you Abdullah!!! Such great characters got to waste... | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 15:38, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I think Zanark will miximax in the next episode so the Ultimate Eleven will be complete. Beta22 Sunshine Storm 19:24, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I think Zanark will show his Mixi Trans when he will play for El Dordo Team 3 since this happend in the game~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:26, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Does it have anything to do with Second Stage Children ? I think it too, Lord, but I do not think it's about Second Stage Children... Torch92 (talk) 19:33, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Btw guys I'm confused. Zanark joined EDT2 in episode 42, but he's in EDT3 too?? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 14:30, February 20, 2013 (UTC) In the game, he joined El Dorado Team 3 too (so he played in the three matches... well even the four matches of Ragnarok xD). So, he should do the same in the anime. Torch92 (talk) 14:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Woah !! He played a lot this Zanark guy ! XD Even if he kicked all the players in this match XD SnowyBoy❄ 14:54, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Is Zanark A Second Stage Children......i think he is..but sometimes i think no...i want ur opinions guys... 14:34, April 16, 2013 (UTC) 14:34, April 16, 2013 (UTC)14:34, April 16, 2013 (UTC)14:34, April 16, 2013 (UTC)~